GAMBLER VF
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Trois ans plus tôt. Gojyo ne se souvient plus de la nuit dernière. Hakkai a disparu. Où le flambeur réalise ce à quoi il tient. Yaoi, mais seulement trèèèès vaguement hinté. Troisième et dernière partie .
1. So, Stay

Les jeux de l'amour et du hasard (part 1) 

(et comme vous remarquerez, même le titre de la VF est pas à moi, alors vous devinez bien que les persos le sont pas non plus…)

**Reviewer's corner : **

**Mellyna** : Ok, cette fois j'espère que je me serais pas gourrer de langue… Oh, et je vais te decevoir…Je vais encore « hinter » seulement…(court se cacher le plus loin possible – se rappelle qu'elle a de la lecture en retard – va se cacher encore plus loin…)…

**Fanny **: WOW ! Tant d'entousiasme pour « 1000 feuilles », ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir (grand sourire) : merci beaucoup !

**Gabrielle** : Ravie que ça t'ait plu (mais décolle tes yeux de l'ordi, stp, c'est mauvais pour toi…)…Heu, juste une tite chose : je suis pas Yui, mais normalement, j'ai quand même transmis le message, je crois en tout cas …

**Shani-fan-de-Zenon-que-je-hais-toujours ** (Zenon : Moi ? / SeaGull : Non, elle…): Ça y est, encore une autre…Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est toujours pas une épopée…

Quant aux lecteurs de « Essence de l'être » : je préfère vous répondre quand je la loaderai elle, même si vous êtes à peu près les mêmes et que je vous aime tous (serre tout le monde sur son cœur) !!!…

**Part 1 : « So, stay. »**

Bordel. Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien.

Puis le souvenir perça soudain le brouillard qui voilait son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : Hakkai l'avait frappé... C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une réaction aussi incontrôlée chez son ami. En fait, il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui était le plus surprenant : Hakkai levant la main sur lui ou la raison qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire ça…Il faudrait qu'il échange quelques mots avec lui, à ce propos.

Il avait dû dire quelque chose, c'est évident. Sha Gojyo. Toujours le premier à être incapable de la fermer…

_Kuso_…

Il avait dû sacrément blesser Hakkai pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière…Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler clairement ! Et une gueule de bois n'était certes pas le meilleur moyen de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, c'est sûr.

D'ailleurs, il était où, Hakkai, là ?

**oOoOoOo**

Gojyo se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Il était couché sur son lit. Son front se plissa légèrement. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas comment il était arrivé là. La gueule de bois qui martelait son crâne d'une manière lancinante était bien plus douloureuse que le coup d'Hakkai, en fait.

Il finit par se lever et rejoignit la cuisine en titubant vaguement. Pas de Hakkai. Salle de bain ? Il y trouva une grande quantité d'eau fraîche pour s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Mais toujours pas de Hakkai. Le _youkai_ aux yeux verts avait l'habitude de se lever beaucoup plus tôt que lui. Peut-être qu'il était déjà sorti, c'est tout.

Gojyo se tenait toujours dans la pièce principale, à moitié vêtu. La serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour son visage toujours à la main et gouttant sur le sol, il regardait autour de lui. Y'avait quelque chose de bizarre avec la maison, aujourd'hui. Quelque chose était différent. Semblait…manquant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et il resta planté là comme un idiot encore quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que la révélation se fasse jour en lui, aussi glacée qu'une douche froide. Hakkai n'était pas seulement sorti. Hakkai était parti.

La tête du _hanyou_ demeura vide quelques minutes de plus.

Kuso. Kusokusokusokusokusokusokuso… 

Puis, avec une attention maniaque (et peut-être l'once d'un léger goût pour un certain masochisme ), en son for intérieur il fit la liste de toutes les petites choses qui n'allaient pas, tout ce qui manquait, dans la petite maison tout entière. Tous ces petits détails, qui encore hier clamaient haut et fort qu'un autre être vivait ici, avec lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux errant sur les étagères. Des livres. Il aurait dû y avoir des livres ici. Comment Hakkai les avait eus ? Il en ébaucha presque un sourire. Aussitôt que le _youkai_ aux yeux verts avait été capable de se rendre en ville, il avait été rapidement adopté et très populaire. Toujours prêt à rendre service, à donner un coup de main pour n'importe quoi. Des fois, on l'avait payé. Jamais beaucoup d'argent, certes. Hakkai n'aurait accepté aucun salaire, autrement. Alors les gens avaient pris l'habitude de lui donner des choses. Tout simplement. La plupart d'entre elles atterrissant dans la maison du flambeur de la ville (celui-là même que la plupart considéraient avec un mépris évident, quelle ironie !). Et Hakkai appréciait les livres. Cela avait été très vite de notoriété publique parmi les villageois.

Jamais lus. Lui, il les avait jamais lus, ces livres. Hakkai, oui, bien sûr. Mais pas lui. Seulement les titres, une fois. _Réfléchit_, se dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils…L'un d'entre eux, c'était…_L'art de la guerre_. Il haussa les épaules, tout seul, dans la pièce. C'est pas comme si l'un d'entre eux avait été une sorte d'homme de guerre comme, voyons, un général ou un marshal, par exemple. Mais Hakkai avait l'habitude de dire qu'il s'intéressait à tout (ou pouvait trouver un intérêt en tout). En fait, les livres ne manquaient pas vraiment à Gojyo. Enfin, ouais…peut-être un peu. À leur façon (qui détonait avec le style de la pièce), ces livres étaient chouettes sur l'étagère. Posés là, ils aidaient ses quelques mangas à rester droits sur la planche de bois. Maintenant, ils avaient tous glissé sur le côté, un peu comme des poissons échoués, même si Hakkai avait fait attention de ne rien déranger dans la maison en partant…Tout était toujours si…ordonné. C'était d'autant plus évident qu'Hakkai avait vécu ici. Mais ce temps-là semblait révolu. Les livres avaient disparu. Bizarrement, il espéra qu'ils ne seraient pas trop lourds pour leur propriétaire. Puis il se souvint qu'Hakkai était un pur _youkai_ et que le poids du papier n'était rien pour lui.

Gojyo déprimait, dans ce living room.

La chambre à coucher, maintenant. Il lui fallait une chemise. Alors il ouvrit la penderie. Bon dieu. Première idée : ce gars sait pas prendre soin de Lui. Et là, Gojyo ne pensait pas à sa propre personne. Hakkai allait geler, là-dehors…Dans les premiers temps, ils avaient partagé des vêtements. Le jour où Hakkai était venu vivre avec lui, tout ce qu'il possédait, il le portait sur son dos. Gojyo lui avait prêté T-shirts, jeans…Après un certain temps et l'achat de quelques articles vestimentaires, certains d'entre eux étaient toujours utilisés par les deux « colocataires ». La notion de propriété n'avait jamais vraiment compté entre eux. Mais apparemment, ça avait de l'importance, maintenant. Hakkai n'avait emporté que les vêtements qui lui appartenaient en propre. Rien de plus. Tous ces vêtements qu'ils avaient partagés étaient toujours là. Hakkai n'avait presque rien pris avec lui. _Rien qui puisse me rappeler à son souvenir_, interpréta étrangement Gojyo. Le métis attrapa une chemise, l'arrachant violemment du cintre. Elle resta dans sa main, inutile, quand il oublia de la passer.

Ce placard le déprimait aussi.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Et le dernier coup l'attendait là. Il n'avait pas vu, lors de son premier coup d'œil… La cafetière toujours chaude, remplie de café noir fraîchement préparé, _et_, juste à côté sur la table, un verre avec un cachet pour sa gueule de bois, _et_ le petit récipient de baume pour sa mâchoire douloureuse. _Comme c'est attentionné_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il attrapa un mug, le remplit de café et se dirigea avec vers la table.

C'était pas grand-chose, vraiment ! Quelques trucs emportés, c'est tout. Il était parti, alors ? Oui, en effet. Plus il regardait, plus il pouvait trouver de détails qui témoignaient du départ du _youkai_. On aurait dit qu'Hakkai avait eu l'intention d'effacer la moindre trace de son séjour ici. Comme si le _hanyou_ s'était juste éveillé d'un mauvais rêve pour se rendre compte que la réalité était pire, il comprit encore une chose : Hakkai parti, sa maison n'était plus un foyer. Mais par quel prodige le _youkai_ en était-il venu à tenir une telle place dans sa petite vie médiocre ?

Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Les gens dont il commençait croire qu'ils pouvaient à tenir à lui l'avaient toujours quitté. C'est de cette façon-là que les choses se passaient dans sa vie. Son frère. Maintenant Hakkai. Il devrait pas être surpris. Mais à quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi le _youkai_ aux yeux verts aurait-il bien pu avoir _envie_ de rester ici ?

Mais y'avait toujours de l'espoir. Même s'il ne voulait pas y penser de peur d'être déçu plus tard. Il regarda à nouveau le café. Se servit encore un mug. Hakkai avait préparé du café pour lui. C'était un truc ridicule. Mais ça montrait qu'il comptait un peu pour lui. _Ouais, comme le jour où ton frère a tué ta belle-mère avant de partir, de toute façon : le même genre de geste ridicule, nee _? susurra une part de son esprit qu'il ne voulait pas écouter. Néanmoins, si seulement il pouvait se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière !

Et il se pouvait qu'il revienne, hein ? C'était pas impossible : il avait déjà fait ça deux fois…Disparaître…

_Génial_, songea-t-il, _j'ai vraiment l'air pitoyable…_

Mais repenser au passé, c'était laisser s'écouler un peu plus de temps avant de prendre une décision…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ?

**oOoOoOo**

C'était pas la première fois qu'Hakkai était parti, c'est vrai. La première fois, Gojyo avait pensé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. La mort est censée être assez définitive après tout. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, alors ça faisait mal, mais c'était pas comme aujourd'hui. Gonou avait disparu, mort, comme avait dit le moine. Gojyo en avait ressenti une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Il reprit sa vie en sentant que quelque chose manquait, mais sans réellement vouloir l'admettre.

Et Hakkai l'avait retrouvé. Il était revenu pour rester.

La seconde fois, il était revenu aussi. Même si Gojyo, comme hier manifestement, avait dit quelque chose de stupide :

« Tu m'as jamais raconté pourquoi elle avait choisi de se suicider. »

La question lui avait glissé des lèvres, un soir. Ils étaient juste là, assis dans un silence confortable, partageant une boisson chaude et une tranquille partie de cartes et…il avait parlé. En fait, cela ne l'avait jamais effleuré de demander, auparavant. Et il n'avait même pas _pensé_ avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il avait dit qu'en voyant la main d'Hakkai, qui tenait un mug de thé, se figer en l'air entre la table et ses lèvres. Il avait clairement l'air choqué.

_Elle_. Kannan.

« Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler…et… » avait précipitamment ajouté Gojyo en baissant les yeux. Il essayait clairement de faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Et entendit le son du mug reposé sur la table de la cuisine. Quand il répondit, Hakkai semblait toujours calme, serein.

« C'est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit à ce propos. »

Bien sûr, c'était déjà quelque chose de savoir que son ami avait tué quantité de gens (Non, Gonou l'avait fait. Parce que c'était dur – et même plutôt troublant - de se représenter Hakkai en train de « tuer » quiconque de sang-froid, maintenant…) : il était furieux que des _youkai_ aient enlevé sa « femme », il était fou de rage contre ces gens qui n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider, et il était désespéré parce qu'il n'avait rien « senti » avant de revenir.

C'est ce qu'Hakkai lui avait dit, un jour. Et que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Gojyo n'avait rien répondu alors. Peut-être que l'ancien instituteur avait raison. Mais ce jour-là, l'enfant tabou avait pensé qu'impardonnable et compréhensible n'étaient pas aussi opposés que ça, quelques fois. Il savait aussi qu'Hakkai avait échoué à la sauver finalement, en dépit de tout. Ensuite, le _youkai_ aux yeux verts avait été très évasif quand il lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait atteinte, mais que Kannan avait refusé de le suivre ou même de vivre plus longtemps. Gojyo avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette réaction, et que peut-être quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Il le savait, et pourtant il avait parlé. _Baaaaka._

Mais ensuite, Hakkai lui raconta.

Quand il se remit à parler, c'était comme s'il était en train de raconter l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Son visage restait indéchiffrable. Il ne regardait pas son colocataire, ni même les yeux ou les cheveux rouges de celui-ci comme il avait coutume de le faire parfois quand…il se souvenait. Il était parti. De retour à son ancien « moi ». De retour devant la cellule. Et la scène lui était familière. Il pouvait la voir presque toutes les nuits, comment oublierait-il ?

« Elle était là. J'ai appelé son nom et elle a dit le mien. J'allais la ramener chez nous. J'aurais trouvé un moyen de la sortir d'ici. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas venir. Elle avait déjà pris mon arme. Je ne l'ai pas senti. Et puis elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas me suivre. Elle portait l'enfant de… »

La voix d'Hakkai se brisa. Il essaya de finir sa phrase encore une fois. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots, mais ils ne passèrent pas sa gorge. Cette fois il trouva Gojyo du regard. Cherchant la certitude que son ami ne lui demanderait pas d'achever cette phrase.

Bien sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. Gojyo pouvait seulement hocher la tête et le regarder avec sympathie. Le mug était de nouveau dans la main d'Hakkai. Le silence était retombé sur la petite maison. Ils pouvaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il aurait bien fallu que Gojyo l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre.

Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, Hakkai avait entendu les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur le toit. Mais ce soir, quelqu'un d'autre pensait aux mêmes mots qu'il ne cessait d'entendre, en ces nuits pluvieuses. C'était réconfortant. Seulement un peu, mais réconfortant tout de même, de ne plus être le seul à savoir pour les dernières minutes de Kannan...

Gojyo n'avait rien laissé paraître pendant ces quelques instants. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, mais Hakkai était si absorbé dans ses pensées… Il n'aurait pas remarqué.

Enceinte. L'enfant d'un _youkai_. Un enfant qui était un monstre, une abomination qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser vivre. Un enfant comme lui. _Kami-sama_. Ç'en était assez pour faire que Gojyo se sente lui-même coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Parce que sa propre existence prouvait possible que de telles choses puissent arriver. Que les enfants tabous au sang mêlé étaient une réalité. Des êtres tellement souillés que la naissance d'une telle « créature » était insupportable pour cette femme enfermée dans une cellule. Des gens comme lui, dont la réputation avait tué l'amante de son ami. Ça le rendait réellement…malade.

Et tout à coup, il n'y avait plus de différence entre lui et l'enfant, dans son esprit.

_Elle était prête à se tuer pour me tuer._

_Pas toi_, essaya-t-il de rationaliser. _Pas toi_.

Et pourtant, il ressentit de la peur, après ça. Parce qu'Hakkai était destiné à découvrir tôt ou tard ce qu'il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire…Comment trouverait-il la force de soutenir le regard du _youkai_ aux yeux verts après ça ?

_Peux pas lui dire. Peux pas. Peux pas. Peux pas. Peux pas. Mais je ne peux pas me taire non plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et le silence s'éternisa.

_S'il dit quelque chose, je parle._

_S'il ne dit rien, je la ferme._

Un pari. Tellement typique de la façon dont le joueur de poker prenait ce type de décision…

Hakkai parla.

« Mon thé a refroidi. Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau. Tu veux encore un café ? » Il était déjà en train de se lever pour atteindre le comptoir de la cuisine, repoussant sa chaise.

« Je suis un enfant tabou. » répondit Gojyo. Il n'avait jamais aimé attendre le coup de grâce. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, sa « mère » était morte et son frère était parti. Il s'était toujours juré de garder les yeux grands ouverts face aux coups du destin, après ça.

Son ami savait tout de lui. Sur son passé. Tout sauf le plus important. Il savait pour son père qui les avait abandonnés, sa belle-mère qui le haïssait et qui avait même essayé de le tuer. Comment son frère s'était opposé à cette sentence de mort.

Quand son ami lui avait raconté pour Kannan, il s'était rendu compte qu'Hakkai ne savait pas l'essentiel. Le _youkai_ nouveau-né ignorait qu'il partageait cette demeure avec la même sorte d'abomination que sa sœur avait trouvé si horrible qu'elle avait préféré se tuer que laisser cet enfant…vivre. Il l'avait dit au moine pendant leur trajet dans la forêt en poursuivant Cho Gonou, mais Hakkai n'avait jamais su…

« C'est ce que veulent dire les yeux et les cheveux rouges… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hakkai d'un ton incertain. Le sens de la phrase venait juste de lui apparaître. Cette fois, la tasse vola en éclats sur le sol. Il se figea, en fixant les fragments éparpillés à ses pieds. Et ensuite…

L'esprit de Gojyo connut une coupure. Il ne comprit que quelques minutes plus tard qu'Hakkai avait quitté la maison pour se précipiter sous la pluie. Il se leva. Se rassit. Ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps, laissé seul avec le silence et ses pensées. Il devrait se sentir mieux maintenant que tout était dit, _nee _? Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux.

_J'ai joué…_

« J'ai perdu… » pensa-t-il à voix haute, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ses doigts inertes tremblant légèrement. Alluma une clope. Expira lentement la fumée en regardant le nuage grisé dissimulant à la vue la vitre et le paysage au-dehors. La rumeur de la pluie résonnait sans fin dans ses oreilles, engourdissante d'une certaine façon, l'empêchant pour un moment de ressentir quoique ce soit. Pétrifiant la sensation de perte…Il resta un certain temps figé dans cet état. Il préférait plutôt regarder danser doucement pour lui les tentacules et serpents de fumée. C'était mieux que le temps du dehors. Quand sa cigarette se fut transformée en un cylindre de cendre sur le point de tomber, il n'y avait même pas porté les lèvres une seconde fois.

Et soudain, il eut un frisson. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps…Cette incertitude. Il fallait juste qu'il sache. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'orgueil, maintenant. Et il commençait vraiment à se faire du souci. Même s'il devait supplier, il fallait qu'Hakkai revienne. Même si ce n'était pas pour toujours. Au moins pour échapper à cette foutue pluie dehors. Mais même en essayant de se convaincre qu'il était prêt à laisser partir le _youkai_ aux yeux verts plus tard (si c'était ce qu'il voulait), il réalisa autre chose. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à le laisser sortir de sa vie.

Gojyo attrapa son blouson sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et stoppa net sur sa lancée avant même le moindre pas dehors.

« J'ai jamais réellement pensé à l'enfant. » dit une voix bien connue de lui.

Hakkai se tenait juste en face de lui. Sa main avait été sur le point de saisir la poignée quand Gojyo avait ouvert. Rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant. Son ami était de retour. Mouillé. Plutôt complètement trempé, en fait…Et certainement glacé. Gojyo l'attira en hâte à l'intérieur, se mit frénétiquement à la recherche d'une serviette. Et les mots ne cessaient de s'écouler de sa bouche sans grande signification, manifestant son inquiétude, évoquant besoins (dont la fameuse serviette et autres moyens de se réchauffer), mauvais temps, n'importe quoi hormis ce dont il avait bien pu parler plus tôt. Il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre quelle sorte de résolution Hakkai avait pu prendre alors qu'il se trouvait dehors.

Le _youkai_ demeurait silencieux, sentant bien que de toute façon le _hanyou_ n'était pas prêt à écouter. Alors il préférait le laisser faire comme il voulait. Le laisser être aux petits soins pour lui sans plus de réaction qu'une poupée. Gojyo s'abîmait dans son empressement féroce. Il réussit à ôter à Hakkai sa chemise humide. Bandeau et monocle étaient déjà hors de son chemin. Serviette (enfin) trouvée, il s'occupait à sécher lui-même les cheveux de son ami. L'homme aux yeux verts restait assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés. La main à plat sur sa cicatrice. Il en était toujours étrangement gêné lorsqu'il était torse nu, même devant Gojyo qui l'avait pourtant vu dans un état bien plus atroce (ce qui est un doux euphémisme). Et surtout, il attendait le bon moment pour parler.

**oOoOoOo**

Un moment plus tôt, quand Gojyo lui avait tout dit, Hakkai n'avait plus été capable de penser clairement en restant dans la même pièce que l'homme. C'est pourquoi il était parti. Et avait couru, au cas où Gojyo aurait eu l'idée de le suivre. Il l'avait déjà fait un jour, après tout. Pour une fois, les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête étaient assez bruyantes pour l'empêcher d'entendre cette foutue pluie. Quand il s'arrêta de courir, il choisit un abri tout relatif sous un grand arbre sans doute centenaire. S'assit. Attendit d'arriver à mettre en ordre ses propres sentiments.

Son ami était un enfant tabou. Comme celui dans le ventre de Kannan.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'enfant de Kannan, après ce jour-là. Cette vie en particulier ne comptait pas, alors. Comme le bon millier d'autres vies _youkai_, et les douzaines de villageois avant. Seule sa sœur comptait. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'enfant en considération, en fait. Voir Kannan se tuer sous ses yeux lui en disait assez sur le dégoût qu'elle avait ressenti pour sa grossesse. Aucun doute. Et même s'il l'avait empêchée de mourir. L'avait sauvée. Ramenée chez eux. S'ils avaient gardé l'enfant…Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Comment l'aurait-il élevé (lui ou elle…parce qu'il s'en rendait compte maintenant, cela aurait pu être une fille aussi, et ça le laissait songeur…parce que désormais, cet enfant avait toujours les traits de Gojyo dans son esprit…) ? Est-ce qu'il en serait venu à le haïr, comme Gojyo avait été haï ? Est-ce que l'existence de cet enfant (même s'il était celui de Kannan) aurait pu le mener au bord à la folie ? Au point d'être capable de le tuer ? Et la pensée le glaçait. Quand Gojyo lui avait parlé de sa famille, cela avait été comme s'il avait été capable de voir la scène. Si facile d'imaginer le _chibi_ Gojyo. Si facile de craindre pour lui. De souffrir avec lui. Et maintenant, réaliser que lui-même aurait pu être capable de devenir bourreau…Cette pensée faisait mal.

Et comment aurait-il pu savoir pour l'ascendance de Gojyo ? Mais maintenant…_Un enfant tabou_, considéra encore Hakkai en son for intérieur. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Les blancs dans l'histoire de Gojyo qu'il avait déjà remarqués, mais qu'il avait préféré ne pas évoquer. Certains aspects du comportement de son ami. La tristesse qui affleurait parfois quand il baissait sa garde et pensait qu'Hakkai ne pouvait pas voir. La façon dont il voulait se persuader qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance à grand-chose (et surtout pas l'amour)…La peur de souffrir sous le masque d'un charmeur de flambeur. À un certain moment, le _youkai_ s'arrêta simplement de penser, et demeura juste sous son arbre pendant que la pluie le glaçait lentement à l'extérieur comme il se sentait déjà à l'intérieur. Après un temps, il se releva et se mit en marche vers la maison.

Bien sûr, Gojyo ne saurait jamais ce qui avait occupé l'esprit d'Hakkai ce soir. Pourquoi il était encore une fois revenu. Ce n'était pas en guise d'excuse pour l'enfant non-né qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Ce n'était pas parce que Gojyo méritait mieux des gens en général que ce qu'il avait déjà reçu (même si c'était vrai). Ce n'était pas parce que la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, était un ancrage puissant dont il avait tragiquement besoin pour rester sain d'esprit. Il savait tout maintenant. Il comprenait les choses mieux qu'avant. Ça avait été dur, mais il réalisait qu'en fait ça n'avait aucune importance. La seule réponse, c'est que « chez Gojyo », c'était l'endroit où il voulait être. C'est tout. Et Hakkai attendait pour pouvoir lui dire ça.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais Gojyo pensait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que l'autre avait à lui dire, qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Alors il essayait de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de parler. Il continuait avec sa conversation décousue (« Tu as eu raison de revenir : c'est en train de devenir une vraie tempête dehors ! »…). Après s'être assuré que son colocataire était indemne, il s'était retiré de son côté de la chambre, avait enlevé sa chemise et s'était allongé sur son lit sans même se glisser dans les draps. Il se fait tard, dit-il, j'éteins la lampe. Dors maintenant.

Le clair de lune perdu dans les nuages d'orage, même au travers de fenêtres sans rideau, ne procurait pas assez de lumière à Hakkai pour qu'il puisse distinguer la silhouette sur l'autre lit. Mais de sa position assise à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur sa propre couche, avec des mois d'habitude, il pouvait plutôt bien deviner la forme dégingandée de Gojyo, sur le dos, les bras repliés sous la nuque. Il était sûr qu'il devait fixer le plafond. L'ancien humain détestait l'idée d'obliger Gojyo à l'écouter contre son gré, mais il était bien plus obstiné qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Alors il le rejoignit. Une ombre souple et silencieuse dans le noir. Une silhouette qui se découpait un instant sur la lumière pâle se déversant de la fenêtre. Il s'assit. Le _hanyou_ sentit le poids sur le matelas mais refusa de le regarder ou même agréer sa présence. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

_Ne me regarde pas maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis. Je ne veux pas voir dans tes yeux ce que je vois dans tous les leurs. Ne me fait pas de mal._

Les yeux de Gojyo s'agrandirent quand Hakkai changea de position. Il bougea très doucement, comme si le _hanyou_ était un animal effrayé à qui il ne voulait pas faire peur. Une main à plat sur les draps d'un côté de son visage, l'autre de l'autre côté. L'ancien humain au-dessus de lui se pencha en avant. À la fin, Hakkai se trouvait à moitié étendu sur lui, les yeux d'émeraude seulement à quelques centimètres de ceux de grenat. Le piégeant sous son propre corps pour le forcer à l'entendre.

Pas du tout le genre d'Hakkai. Hakkai ne touchait jamais personne. Ça avait surpris Gojyo, quand il avait appris à le connaître pendant les derniers mois. Il était très apprécié des gens autour de lui, et c'était un étonnement sans fin pour Gojyo, cette façon qu'avait Hakkai d'attirer les gens sans le vouloir. Prenez le _namaguza bouzu _(un parfait exemple). Le _saru_ était comme qui dirait gentil et marrant, et ce _gaki _un peu bizarre aimait bien leur rendre visite. Le moine n'avait pas d'autre choix que le suivre. Et Hakkai l'avait fait parler. Quelques mots les premières fois. De vraies conversations quelques temps plus tard. Et Blondie se plaignait de moins en moins à chaque fois qu'il atterrissait ici.

Mais Hakkai maintenait ses distances. Jamais de poignée de main. Jamais un contact. Parfois une inclinaison polie du buste, rien de plus. La plupart des gens ne réalisait pas. À cause des sourires. À cause de mots dits d'une voix douce. Hakkai avait l'art et la manière avec les mots. Mais l'ancien instituteur avait senti qu'ils ne seraient pas suffisants, ce soir.

« Gojyo. N'ose même _jamais_ penser qu'une telle chose puisse _jamais_ faire que je te méprise. »

Et maintenant, le message était clair.

« Alors, reste. » répondit simplement le _hanyou_. Le soulagement était trop grand pour ajouter quoi que ce soit et rendait sa voix rauque. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la cigarette.

« _Hai_. » vint le calme murmure.

Et Hakkai resta. Dans la petite maison.

Et même cette nuit-là, dans le même lit que son colocataire. Le _hanyou _l'avait attiré dans une étreinte maladroite au-dessus de lui et le _youkai _aux yeux verts n'avait pas protestéÇa ne dérangeait pas Gojyo, le contact rêche de la peau contre son propre ventre, au niveau de la cicatrice. Cela rendait la présence d'Hakkai encore plus « réelle » pour lui. Il aimait avoir une de ses mains sur sa nuque, les doigts enfouis dans le doux chocolat de ses cheveux où s'attardait toujours l'odeur de la pluie. Il aimait son autre main sur le dos d'Hakkai, la chaleur de sa peau. Il aimait le souffle d'Hakkai contre son cou. Il aimait…

Dommage que le flambeur soit déjà endormi…Étrange comme les émotions fortes pouvaient l'épuiser plus que n'importe quoi d'autre (sexe inclus). Cette fois, il aurait trouvé de l'amour (celui qu'il prétendait ne pas chercher) dans les yeux verts. Ho, sans doute pas un amour vraiment conscient de lui-même, mais de l'amour quand même…Un serment. Quelque chose de fort, de chaleureux et de puissant, en fait. D'une certaine façon, Gojyo ne devait jamais réaliser que c'était cette nuit-là que tout avait changé pour Hakkai. Que leurs rôles respectifs avaient été renversés. Depuis la première nuit, bizarrement c'est Gojyo qui avait toujours été celui destiné à protéger le _youkai_ aux yeux verts. Mais cette nuit-là, Hakkai commença réellement à être celui à prendre systématiquement soin de Gojyo, à s'inquiéter…Et c'était nouveau pour lui, de s'intéresser à autre chose que ses propres souffrances, tristesses et chagrins ; autre chose que ce monde sombre et replié sur lui-même dans lequel il avait vécu ces derniers mois, même sous un nouveau nom.

Cette nuit-là, il devint réellement Cho Hakkai.

**oOoOoOo**

Mais Gojyo revint à son présent. À sa mâchoire douloureuse et sa gueule de bois. Au fait qu'Hakkai était toujours porté disparu. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il se retrouva assis sur le lit. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire…


	2. I'll Go The Distance

**Warnings :** Les persos sont pas à moi (sauf la voyante : si vous la voulez, prenez-la ! Ouste !). Yaoï à peine hinté. Part 2 sur 3. Ne pas tirer sur l'auteur avec le flingue de Sanzo, la crucifier, la lapider, ou autre mauvais traitement après lecture, si vous tenez à savoir comment ça finit…(cependant, vous pouvez l'agonir d'injures dans la review…).

**Reviewer's corner **: en bas, s'il vous plaît…

################### **part 2 : « I'll go the distance. »**

Mais Gojyo revint à son présent. À sa mâchoire douloureuse et sa gueule de bois. Au fait qu'Hakkai était toujours porté disparu. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il se retrouva assis sur le lit. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire…

Mais il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. Le _hanyou_ avait toujours eu une drôle de manière de vivre sa vie… En fait, la plupart des évènements de son existence avaient été influencés par de menus hasards, ou même la pure chance.

Le jour où son frère l'avait laissé livré à lui-même, il avait eu à décider où il pourrait aller. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison où il avait grandi et où sa mère était morte. Il sortit une pièce de sa poche, l'une de celles que son frère utilisait toujours pour le taquiner. Nord ou sud ? Nord, dit la pièce. Est ou Ouest ? Dame Fortune lui intima de voyager vers l'Est.

Ce petit choix avait décidé de sa vie, à partir de là. En grandissant, il était devenu un flambeur ; et c'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour gagner de l'argent (presque) honnêtement. De toute façon, il faisait ses choix d'une manière toujours aussi bizarre. Même avec les femmes. C'est que ce n'était pas facile de choisir : elles tombaient toutes à ses pieds dés qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce ! Alors des fois, il faisait parler les cartes. Reine de trèfle ? C'était la grande femme aux cheveux noirs assise au bar. Huit de cœur ? Peut-être la petite blonde sexy à la table voisine…

####**Interlude 1 : Ce que disent les cartes **####

_Je vais vous raconter une histoire. _

_Tout se déroulait exactement comme à l'habitude pour le kappa flambeur, cette nuit-là, dans cette petite bourgade où il venait de passer quelques jours (cela ne se passait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'installe dans la région où il allait rencontrer Hakkai, Sanzo et Goku, quelques mois plus tard). Tout avait commencé avec des cartes, bien sûr : poker, alcool, zeste de chance et royal flush. La suite logique aurait été une agréable partenaire pour partager son lit, cette nuit. Personne ne voulant plus se mesurer à lui où même s'asseoir avec lui de la soirée (comme d'habitude, ils étaient tous plus ou moins ruinés, maintenant). Il est vrai que sachant ce qu'il était (cela se produisait, de temps en temps, et le mot se répandait très, très rapidement chaque fois) ces gens pouvaient tolérer sa présence pendant le jeu quand ils espéraient encore le plumer, mais ne s'intéressaient plus à lui aussitôt après. Il pensa pourtant qu'il avait toujours sa chance quand un joueur de carte prit place à sa table. Gojyo sentit s'épanouir son sourire le plus ravageur sur son visage. C'était une femme._

_Cassandra, se présenta-t-elle. Le même nom qu'une prophétesse antique qui ne prédisait que des catastrophes, avait-elle précisé en riant. La trentaine, pas très grande, une femme aux courts cheveux blonds, arborant un sourire sarcastique et de grands yeux bleus qui dévoraient son visage. Un enfant dans le corps d'un sex-symbol, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Aujourd'hui, Gojyo ne se souvenait plus de ce dont ils avaient parlé les premières minutes, mais la discussion qui avait suivi avait été plutôt étrange. Sha Gojyo. Le tombeur. Il avait discuté avec une femme et rien de plus. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Une des quelques femmes dont il se rappelait le nom. Peut-être justement car elle n'était pas une amante. Mais en fait, il ne se souviendrait de cette conversation que bien plus tard, pendant une longue attente au chevet de son propre lit, dans l'espoir de revoir l'éclat vert des yeux d'un certain jeune homme. _

_Une voyante, donc. C'était un bon début. Il lui avait demandé quel genre de plaisirs elle lui prédisait pour conclure sa nuit. Elle avait élégamment haussé un sourcil, se moquant ouvertement de lui : « Pas effrayé d'en apprendre plus sur ton futur ? » _

_« C'est un défi ? » avait-il répondu. Et elle avait sorti son propre jeu d'une de ses poches avec un reniflement hautain… C'était donc bien une sorte de pari, alors. Il en avait déjà presque oublié ses projets de débauche pour la nuit… _

_« Et comment je saurai que tu racontes pas n'importe quoi sur mon futur ? »_

_« Hmmm. Un sceptique. Mes préférés ! Je le jure sur le Père, le Fils et le Sceptique, avec une main sur le cœur. Mais je suis fair-play : je vais commencer avec le passé tu vas voir… » lui dit-elle, prêtant serment d'un air rieur._

_Et alors… Des cartes furent posées sur la table et des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps refirent surface dans l'esprit du kappa. _

_« Voyons voir. Prends-en une, onegai… »_

_Dix de cœur._

_« Une union. Bien, c'est normal. Tout le monde a des parents. Pas question de te convaincre de mon don avec ça, » elle ricana. « Une autre, s'il te plaît. »_

_Sept de cœur._

_« Une naissance, » déclara-t-elle. « Ha ! Ça doit être toi ! On va éplucher tes chances, maintenant… » dit-elle, refusant résolument de l'écouter quand il répliqua, cherchant délibérément à l'agacer, qu'il était déjà fortement impressionné. Mais il continua à tirer des cartes, faisant claquer à chaque fois le carton rigide de celles-ci. Ça commençait à devenir un peu monotone, alors il en tendit deux à la voyante, ce coup-là :_

_ Dix de carreau et sept de carreau. _

_« Trahison ou mensonge, et… Rumeurs, » dit-elle, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, en un geste inconscient de concentration. « Pas le genre d'heureux présages que j'attendais. » _

_Le flambeur ne répondit pas. Ça tombait un peu trop près de la réalité. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça d'évoquer le passé… Il reprit pourtant une carte, priant pour un changement de sujet._

_ Reine de pique._

_« Une Veuve. Alors il est mort ? Votre père, je veux dire… » Elle avait l'air plutôt satisfaite. Enfin quelque chose de clair. _

_Il secoua légèrement la tête. Les vapeurs d'alcool étaient-elles déjà en train d'embrouiller son esprit à ce point, ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas commencer à croire ça seulement parce qu'une foutue carte le disait, hein ? Hein ? Il s'adossa lourdement à sa chaise avec un soupir quelque peu désabusé. Vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas aussi marrant que ce qu'il avait cru._

_Son père. Mort. Quelque part, ce serait presque réconfortant. La seule excuse acceptable pour le fait qu'il ne soit jamais revenu, même une seule fois, voir ses fils. Gojyo y avait beaucoup pensé pendant son enfance. Une sorte d'espoir ténu. Une prière récurrente, tard le soir dans son lit, en entendant au travers du mur les soupirs et les râles qui provenaient de l'autre pièce. Il va revenir et il m'acceptera. Je sais qu'il le fera. Il nous emmènera, moi et Jien. Et Elle, il La rendra assez heureuse pour qu'elle m'aime. Et… _

_Et il n'était jamais venu. Et chibi Gojyo attendait. Mais de vagues espoirs ne sont pas assez pour un enfant de cet age. Il avait demandé à Jien, un jour. Comment il est ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Et Jien savait ce qui le poussait à poser cette question, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse à ça (lui-même connaissait à peine cet homme après tout), et quant à celles qu'il avait… Peut-être qu'elles ne feraient aucun bien à Gojyo. Alors, il avait souvent un sourire triste, et ébouriffait les cheveux de son petit frère._

_Et ignorait la question. _

_Et Gojyo n'osait pas pousser plus loin le sujet._

_« Alors tu as été élevé par ta mère. Comment elle était ? Belle ? » demanda-t-elle soudain au kappa. À voir le spécimen qui lui faisait face, elle était sûre que cette femme devait l'être. Bon sang, le flambeur n'était pas très bavard. Allait-elle devoir faire tous les frais de la conversation ? rumina la voyante. Mais elle restait curieuse, aussi._

_Gojyo eut un rire forcé. Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait toujours pensé que sa belle-mère était magnifique. _

_« Une beauté fatale, » déclara-t-il. En fait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que Ce Jour-là, les larmes coulant sur son visage quand elle avait essayé de le tuer avec cette hache._

_Elle entendit l'amertume qui affleurait sous ces mots. Regarda d'un air absent une carte qu'elle avait tirée de son propre chef. Et se figea. Plissa légèrement les sourcils en la remettant dans le jeu à un moment où le flambeur ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle savait quand reculer. La Mort. La carte lui avait dit que ce passé était sombre. Chose qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, et dont le type ne devait pas particulièrement tenir à se souvenir, c'est certain. Alors, autant changer de sujet. Elle entendit à peine Gojyo poursuivre sa réponse. _

_« De toute façon, c'était seulement ma belle-mère. » _

_Seulement ? pensa-t-il pourtant. Elle était presque tout, en fait. Celle dont il demandait une acceptation qu'il savait ne pouvoir recevoir. Seulement !_

_La femme ne dit rien. Elle sirota une gorgée du verre de vin qu'elle avait amené de son autre table. Pendant une seconde, elle fit doucement tournoyer le nectar sous ses yeux, le regard posé sur l'homme au travers du liquide à la riche couleur de grenat. Elle réalisa que ses cheveux, ses yeux, étaient exactement de la même couleur que l'alcool. Ho. Bien sûr. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. Hanyou. Un enfant de la solitude._

_####**end of interlude**_

Gojyo poussa un profond soupir dans la pièce vide. Il se sentait désemparé. Et ne savait pas ce qui le rongeait le plus. Le départ d'Hakkai ou ne pas en connaître la raison ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi saoul, hier soir, son esprit ne serait pas aussi brumeux aujourd'hui, et il serait capable de rassembler ses souvenirs… Puis il se rendit compte que cela n'avait aucune importance ; le vrai problème étant que le _youkai_ aux yeux verts n'étant pas là, il ne pouvait pas lui demander. Son esprit en revenait toujours à ce point, comme un poisson rouge se heurtant sans fin aux parois de son aquarium. Une part de lui pensait qu'il devrait juste laisser tomber. Ce serait le plus simple. Le moins douloureux. Regretter quelque chose qu'on sait ne pas pouvoir avoir faisait certainement bien plus mal que de simplement l'oublier et reprendre son ancienne vie. Les gens vont et viennent. La vie continue quand même.

Des coups à la porte. Il se figea. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi…facile. Pas encore une fois. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais il s'accrocha à cette petite lueur d'espoir tout de même, et se précipita vers l'entrée. Et s'arrêta net quand il vit le nouveau venu.

« C'est toi, » dit platement Gojyo.

« Je ne _voulais_ pas venir, » répliqua sèchement le moine.

« Je t'ai rien demandé, _namagusa bouzu_. »

« Lui si, » renvoya le moine, pointant de son doigt un _saru _souriantqui se tenait à ses côtés.

Le _hanyou_ soupira et les laissa entrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après des salutations bruyantes et quelques échanges d'insultes (Gojyo ne répondant que par la force de mois d'habitude et sans réellement y mettre beaucoup d'enthousiasme), l'enfant aux yeux d'or avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine.

Sanzo s'installa à la table de la pièce principale comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux. Mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur très communicative, puisqu'il ouvrit aussitôt son journal et se mit à ignorer le _hanyou_.

Gojyo se souvint que sa chemise était toujours en train de pendre inutilement dans sa main et l'enfila pour avoir l'air au moins vaguement décent, mais en oubliant de la boutonner. Il hésita un instant, puis s'installa à table avec le moine, tout en tripotant sans raison son mug de café maintenant vide. C'était bizarre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore demandé. Ce n'était pas évident qu'Hakkai n'était plus là ? Ça lui sautait tellement aux yeux, à lui. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte à quel point l'endroit semblait vide, tout à coup ? Il abandonna le fil de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix de Goku, en provenance de l'autre pièce.

« Le frigo est presque vide, » raconta-t-il au moine comme si ça allait l'intéresser. « Est-ce qu'Hakkai va bientôt revenir avec de la nourriture ? » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Gojyo.

_Baka saru, il n'est pas sorti faire des courses ! Il est parti, tu vois pas _?

Il aurait dû dire çaMais tout à coup, Gojyo n'avait aucune envie de raconter. Il avait attendu le moment où il aurait été capable de cracher sa peine aux visages du moine et du _saru_, mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que dire ces mots, c'était admettre que c'était vrai et qu'Hakkai ne reviendrait certainement pas. Et ces deux-là ? Est-ce qu'ils remettraient les pieds dans la petite maison, eux aussi, si l'ancien humain n'était plus là pour les accueillir ? Le _hanyou_ en doutait fortement. Il essaya de se dire que cela lui importait peu (un moine enragé et un _saru_ affamé : à qui ça pourrait manquer ?), mais…

Malheureusement, dérangé dans sa lecture par les jérémiades du singe et attendant maintenant lui aussi la réponse, le moine n'approuvait pas du tout ce silence, et son regard violet était plutôt déstabilisant. Peut-être que Blondie avait enfin senti, lui aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il simplement, bien que l'accent de commandement dans sa voix soit impossible à ignorer.

Mais le _hanyou_ fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, semblant chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans ses poches. Pour allumer la cigarette qu'il venait juste de poser entre ses lèvres, semblait-il. Peut-être que ça lui ferait gagner un peu de temps, mais…

Gojyo entendit soudain un soupir exaspéré venant de l'autre bout de la table, et le son de quelque chose de métallique glissant vers lui à la surface de celle-ci. Le briquet de Sanzo. Cela surprit grandement le _hanyou_. Est-ce que vous imaginez un instant Genjo Sanzo prêtant son _harisen_ (ou même son arme !) au _saru_ par exemple ? Et bien, le briquet était presque aussi « sacré » et le _kappa_ considéré comme pas plus digne de confiance… Gojyo s'empara tout de même l'objet argenté. Mais il ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux après la première bouffée de fumée. Pensant peut-être que le plus tôt serait le mieux, il décida simplement de laisser tomber et voir ce qui allait se passer. Il parla enfin. Peut-être avec un peu plus d'agressivité que nécessaire.

« Il est parti, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Sanzo était sur le point de répondre sèchement (laissant définitivement tomber son journal) qu'il n'était pas aveugle et parfaitement capable de voir qu'en effet le _youkai _n'était pas là, quand il se rendit compte. Le _hanyou_ avait l'air _très_ déprimé. Il ne l'avait déjà vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Hakkai n'était pas simpelemnt en ville. Il avait carrément disparu. Bon sang. Il fixa encore plus attentivement le visage du semi-_youkai_. La peau avait pris une couleur plus foncée sur une des pommettes, près des vieilles cicatrices…Un coup, devina-t-il. C'était pas bon. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'il gronda sa réponse sur un ton glacial :

« S'il veut faire quelque chose d'irraisonnable ou se mettre en danger, c'est son problème. S'il blesse quelqu'un, ça devient _mon_ problème et malheureusement _ma_ responsabilité puisque j'ai eu l'idée stupide de plaider pour lui devant les Trois Aspects. »

« Il ne ferait jamais ça, espèce de maudit bonze ! » s'emporta Gojyo.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait bondi de son siège et ses mains s'étaient posées sur la table, tandis qu'il se penchait vers le moine. Ses yeux pourpres brillant de fureur. Le _kappa_ n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le moine avait dit ces mots. Comme si Hakkai était toujours un criminel en fuite. Ou le jeune homme instable qu'il avait connu sous le nom de Cho Gonou. Évidemment qu'Hakkai ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Et il refusait de penser aux autres propos du moine ; il voulait croire qu'Hakkai allait bien où qu'il se trouve…

Sanzo se contenta juste d'expirer un épais nuage de fumée, le fixant froidement comme s'il le narguait. _Vraiment _? semblait crier ce regard. Gojyo sentit le rouge lui monter au visage quand il réalisa ce que le moine regardait si fixement. L'ecchymose qui brûlait toujours sa face, bien sûr.

« Tu veux dire…Il est vraiment parti…parti ? »

C'était Goku, qui venait juste d'apparaître près du moine. Lui, au moins, semblait un peu triste. Et étrangement, cela fit disparaître la colère alors qu'un fort sentiment de perte le frappait à nouveau de plein fouet. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il se retrouva à nouveau assis sur sa chaise.

« On m'a encore laissé tomber ! » résuma tout à coup le _hanyou_, s'appuyant sur son dossier, fataliste, sans vraiment les regarder. La réponse du moine le surprit.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu te plains…T'as pas l'air d'avoir essayé très fort de le garder ici… » déclara-t-il, siiiii réconfortant, comme à son habitude.

Ces simples mots se mirent à tourbillonner dans l'esprit du _kappa_. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce moine corrompu pour adopter un ton si condescendant ? pensa-t-il d'abord avec colère. Mais toujours, le sens de ses paroles revenait le hanter. Essayer de garder Hakkai ici ? C'était pas si simple : il pouvait pas attacher Hakkai à son lit parce qu'il avait besoin de le sentir tout proche, quand même ! Ou est-ce qu'en fait, ça l'était ? Si simple ? Si facile qu'il suffirait juste de demander pour que le _youkai_ revienne ? Et lui-même…Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à supplier ? Mais en fait, la réponse était évidente : parce c'était ce qu'il voulait tellement fort, bien sûr qu'il serait prêt à ramper. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il en avait perdu l'opportunité en restant simplement à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, au lieu d'aller chercher ce qui manquait réellement ici !

Mais le doute ne s'efface pas aussi facilement. Parce que la plus grande interrogation restait Hakkai lui-même. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme l'ancien instituteur se contenterait de la vie médiocre que pouvait lui offrir un joueur de poker ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir avant de demander, mais… Ses mains volèrent jusqu'à son visage, au moment où il laissait échapper un rire d'autodérision. Ça y est ! Il recommençait ! Il abandonnait. Avant même que la partie ne commence. Pourtant, même pour la plus ridicule des rixes de taverne, c'était pas du tout son genre de laisser tomber sans se battre ! Mais sa vie privée, elle, c'était une succession sans fin d'abandons sans même combattre…

Il avait toujours pensé à la vie comme à un jeu de hasard. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire concernant sa naissance. Aucune maîtrise des évènements du passé qui avaient fait de son enfance et de sa vie ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Tout avait toujours été dicté par les choix des autres.

Son père. Qui avait décidé d'avoir une amante autre que sa femme, une humaine même. Qui avait décidé de quitter la maison et de laisser l'enfant illégitime sur les bras de son épouse.

Sa belle-mère. Qui avait décidé de le haïr. Qui avait décidé qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Son frère. Qui avait décidé qu'elle avait tort, et qu'elle méritait de mourir pour cela. Qui avait décidé de l'abandonner aussi.

Et Gojyo ? Il les laissait faire comme ils l'entendaient et tachait de retenir ses larmes à chaque fois.

Pour la première fois, il considéra l'idée de n'agir selon rien d'autre que son propre vouloir. Même s'il fallait pour cela nager à contre courant, plutôt que de laisser le flot des évènements jouer avec lui. C'était tellement simple en sachant enfin ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Après tout, il avait toujours considéré que tricher aux cartes faisait partie du jeu. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pareil avec les cartes que distribuait le Destin ? La résolution grandissait doucement en lui.

« Tu sais ce que c'était, ta plus grave erreur ? Tu l'as pris pour acquis, pauvre fou… »

« C'est lui qui a dit qu'il ne partirait pas ! » répliqua vertement Gojyo, même en ne sachant pas vraiment si la phrase précédente avait été énoncée par Sanzo ou une de ses propres pensées. Dommage que sa réponse ait sonné un peu trop plaintivement. Mais le fait demeurait qu'il pouvait encore entendre le doux « _Hai _» qu'Hakkai avait murmuré le jour où il lui avait demandé de rester…Quel que soit le dénouement, il faudrait au moins qu'il rappelle ça au _youkai_ aux yeux verts. Il avait promis.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il restait ici, de toute façon… » dit à voix haute le _namagusa bouzu_, l'air pensif, mais dissimulant un sourire légèrement sarcastique derrière son journal. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'observer Gojyo en train d'arpenter la pièce en cherchant diverses choses. Le _hanyou_ se préparait à partir pour chercher Hakkai, manifestement. Il était temps…Et une mission de moins pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, » répliqua le _kappa_ avec le calme étrange de celui qui vient de prendre une décision. Ce qui était mieux que d'admettre que lui-même n'avait aucune idée des raisons de l'ancien humain, de toute façon…

« Si tu le ramènes pas, faudra que je le fasse moi-même. Alors ne te plante pas, » lança comme avertissement le moine, en guise d'au revoir.

« Et dis-lui… » Apparemment, le _saru_ cherchait quelque chose à dire qui convaincrait Hakkai de leur revenir. « Dis-lui que sa cuisine me manque ! » ajouta brillamment Goku.

####**Interlude 2 : ce que disent les cartes **####

_Elle posa bruyamment son verre de vin sur la table pour briser le silence. Toujours à moitié absorbé dans ses pensées, le kappa regarda sans grand intérêt ses mains saisir une carte avec dextérité. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la place juste sous son nez avec le sourire réjoui d'un enfant qui a trouvé un nouveau jouet._

« Amour, » assura-t-elle avec une pointe de triomphe. C'était l'as de pique. Il poussa un soupir. Merveilleux. Il choisit une autre carte pour accompagner celle-ci avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil avec un sourire connaisseur indiquant clairement qu'elle trouvait que le résultat lui allait comme un gant…

_« Je sais pas pourquoi c'est ce nombre spécialement, mais le sept de pic est celui pour l'infidélité ou… l'inconstance ! »_

_« Sept, hein ? C'est parce que c'est fait pour des gens comme moi : une femme pour chaque jour de la semaine… »fit-il avec le sourire d' incroyable suffisance du vantard invétéré. Elle eut un ricanement qu'elle étouffa dans son verre, mais à l'image du hanyou, son humeur s'était aussi tout à coup allégée, et elle se mit à le taquiner :_

_« Attends, on va voir si ça va durer ! » Il roula comiquement des yeux à ces propos dignes d'un rabat-joie, mais elle lui avait déjà fait choisir deux nouveaux augures._

_« L'as de cœur est censé signifier un Foyer, » expliqua-t-elle. _

_« Une maison ? C'est marrant, j'ai même pas ça, moi ! » Y avait-il une pointe de regret dans sa voix ?_

_« Tu en auras une. Tu vas enfin t'installer quelque part ! » dit-elle avec assurance. «Tu ne veux pas connaître le cadeau qui va avec ? Le neuf de trèfles annonce un cadeau, tu sais ? » elle ajouta . Avec un large sourire, elle lui présenta l'éventail des cartes restantes pour qu'il fasse son choix._

_« Ho, ho. Valet de trèfle. »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il parce qu'il n'aimait paaaaaas du tout le regard qu'elle lui lançait._

_« Les cartes disent que c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, suis désolée ! » avait-elle rétorqué, éclatant soudain de rire à la vue de son visage décomposé._

_« Magnifique ! T'avais raison : comme tu dis, tu vois que des mauvaises nouvelles ! » avait-il répliqué avec froideur…_ _Elle s'était encore esclaffée, des larmes de rire brouillant sa vision et s'étranglant presque dans son verre. Parce que c'était tellement hilarant, cette drôle de tête du kappa !_

_« Et je vois du vert, un très beau vert émeraude ! » ajouta-t-elle fièrement. « Les yeux, je dirais : je n'ai encore jamais rencontré personne avec une peau verte, et j'attends toujours pour les cheveux verts, d'ailleurs… » _

_« Et comment tu vois le vert, d'abord? C'est que des cartes ! » avait-il demandé avec dédain, évidemment._

_« Une question de couleurs complémentaires… » avait-elle dit, se penchant au-dessus de la table pour saisir une mèche écarlate entre ses doigts. « Tu veux en savoir plus sur lui ? Alors vas-y ! Tire d'autres cartes ! » _

_Il était plutôt irrité mais finalement, il eut bien à s'exécuter… Mais la voyante se calma soudain à la vue des nouvelles cartes. Elle parla d'une voix très douce : _

_« C'est un veuf. C'est ce que dit le roi de pique. Quant au huit de pique, il montre que trouble et mélancolie étendent leur ombre sur lui. »_

_Il aurait pu encore se plaindre de la stupidité de tout ça. Pourtant, au lieu de cela… Ça expliquerait pourquoi nous sommes destinés à bien nous entendre tous les deux, avait-il étrangement pensé._

_Le jeu des prédictions durant encore un peu avec toujours autant de révélations improbables. Et pour Gojyo, qui n'avaient réellement aucun sens. À la fin, il se sentait même légèrement mal à l'aise : c'était tout ce que valait sa vie, quelques cartes éparpillées sur une table ? C'était pas grand-chose. Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que le futur était déjà écrit, il rumina sa colère en lui avec l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité. Pour finir, il gronda juste :_

_« Tout ça c'est des conneries de toute façon ! »_

_« On parie ? Je me souviendrais de tout, tu sais ? » dit-elle dans un sourire, mais déjà un peu endormie elle-même. « Fais confiance au cœur et à la chance ! » ajouta-t-elle en guise d'au revoir quand ils se déparèrent._

_« Quel cliché, » avait-il déclaré._

_« Atrocement cliché. Mais même dans le pire, il y a toujours un part de vérité, autrement ce ne serait pas un cliché, » elle nota comme une évidence._

_« Lequel au fait ? »_

_« De cœur ? Pas ceux des cartes, celui qui est dans la poitrine… »_

_« J'y connais rien à çui-là ! » gémit-il bruyamment comme seul un ivrogne le peut._

_« Tu le trouveras sur ta route, un jour ! On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber… »_

_####**end of interlude**_

Prenez la nuit où il avait rencontré Hakkai, par exemple (bien sûr, il était toujours Cho Gonou à l'époque). Mais quelle idée il avait eue de ramener le type à la maison, de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger ensuite des gens venus pour l'arrêter, et suivre encore le fuyard après ça ? Certains jours, il pensait que c'était le sourire. Celui de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va mourir, et même prêt à mourir sans doute. Sha Gojyo faisait souvent l'exact contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais vraiment, cette nuit-là, c'était la décision la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais prise. Pourtant, la raison n'en était pas le sourire…C'était une question de couleurs complémentaires. Malgré la pluie, malgré l'obscurité, il avait bien noté la couleur des yeux de l'étranger. Vert. Un vert émeraude. C'était la première fois, et ce depuis fort longtemps, qu'il ne prenait pas une décision sur un pari.

Comme c'est vrai…. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber… C'est à ça que Gojyo pensait en quittant la maison dans la forêt…

**Reviewer's corner et author's ranting **:

1) intrigue : oui, je sais, elle avance pas beaucoup et quasiment toutes les questions restent posées…(retourne se cacher). Je voulais travailler un peu sur Gojyo et la façon dont il considère sa vie, désolée, avant de conclure l'histoire. Les interludes sont longs et devaient faire une fic à part au départ. Mais le thème du jeu collait bien, alors j'ai tout intégré. Remarquez, même Sanzo et Goku n'étaient pas censés apparaître ici… Encore toutes mes excuses. Les réponses sont toutes dans le chap 3, je vous rassure. À dans une quinzaine !!!

2) Grammaire et édition : Je m'excuse pour les coquilles et autres fautes d'orthographe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on les repère toujours après avoir loadé ??? Quand à la façon dont le texte apparaît : les italiques et les caractères gras risquent d'être très aléatoires. Je peux plus utiliser le quickedit, tant que je serais pas passée à Mac OS X (longue histoire). Donc si la mise en page du texte vous gêne trop, je peux envoyer mon doc, il suffit de demander (seagull at 9 on line . fr , en oubliant pas d'enlever les espaces). Vous noterez que malgré les crises d'apoplexie de mon correcteur d'orthographe, Gojyo n'utilise jamais les « ne » des négations : c'est normal, je l'imagine mal parler aussi bien qu'un _sensei_ comme Hakkai…

3) Ha, mes chers lecteurs, vous êtes tous si gentils (gros calins) :

**Gabrielle **: (arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas grave…) merci pour le courage, il me reste encore la partie trois à mettre en français. Pour le lemon…COMBIEN de fois faut que je dise que je n'écris pas de lemon (sourire version psycho-Hakkai)???

**Mellyna **: bon, je suis bonne fille, je t'ai laissé Hakkai jusque-là. Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour la troisième partie, tu sais ? Pleeeeeease ! Et pour les gènes (lol), c'est toi le doc, c'est à toi de me dire !!!

**JLG **: Là, tu vois ? Il déprime juste…Pas de séquelles à vie…Tout ira bien ! Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour eux, ils ont été très touchés…

**Alia Zanetsu** (joli nom !) :Voilà, il décide d'aller chercher sa « propriété ». Satisfaite ???

**Chibi-Fanny **: (tend des kleenex à la petite chose piaillante au creux de sa main) Là, là…C'est la suite, et y'en a encore après, très vite…Calme-toi…Ravie que tu aimes, en tout cas…


	3. New Deal

**Reviewer's corner :**

**Shani : **D'abord, je voulais juste te dire que tu m'inquiètes _vraiment_ à chanter tout le temps les Choristes (il t'as marqué tant que ça, ce film ???), ensuite que tu peux transmettre une baffe à Zénon de ma part pour son inaptitude à ne pas comprendre le second degrés (parce qu'évidemment : je ne te hais point…), et dernièrement, je te souhaite un bon voyage vers l'Ouest (si tu croises les bishous dans l'avion, tu peux me les envoyer aussi ) !!!

**Fanny : **Oui, oui, j'ai un Mac (et d'ailleurs mon chat aussi le trouve très beau, il arrête pas de lui faire des calins…bizarre…). Mais tu vas être déçue, pour le côté amour perdu, parce que Hakkai est plus perdu, là ! (et, oui, Mellyna me l'a enfin rendu !) Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras…

**Mellyna :** (tend l'accusé de reception pour le _youkai_ aux yeux verts et l'enferme à double tour dans sa chambre) Merciiiii ! J'aurais pas pu finir le chapitre sans lui, ça aurait été dommange, hein ? (air angélique) P.S Il va mieux ton ordi ? C'était pas trop grave son virus ?

**Gabrielle :** Mon éternelle pourvoyeuse de courage ! Merci encore ! Je m'en voudrais presque de te priver d'un lemon…(mdr, seulement « presque » malheureusement…).

PS : Y'a quelqu'un qui saurait où je pourrais trouver une translation/traduction de Bus gamer, de préférence en anglais ou français (ou allemand, pourquoi pas… ou même italien, en désespoir de cause…) ?

En tout cas, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde ! Amusez-vous bien et profitez bien de vos vacances ! Sur ces paroles de sagesse… Ja nee !

Et oui, c'est la fin, snif…

################### **part 3 : « New Deal. »**

Comme c'est vrai…. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber… C'est à ça que Gojyo pensait en quittant la maison dans la forêt…

La nuit où il avait trouvé Hakkai, il ne se souvenait plus du tout des prédictions des cartes. Ce soir-là, tout était gris : aussi bien le rideau de la pluie qui tombait que la nuit silencieuse. Il marchait comme noyé dans le brouillard de ses pensées.

Et tout à coup, _Il_ était là. D'abord, Gojyo avait simplement cru qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre. Mais quand vous avez déjà vu un jour le cadavre de votre « mère » adorée, comment pourriez-vous être impressionné par celui d'un parfait étranger ? Il s'approcha encore. Et le fixa. Un autre être humain…De son âge, à peu près… Le _kappa_ le regarda de la façon dont on contemplerait la vision de sa propre mort en celle d'une personne qui aurait très bien pu être soi…

_Est-ce que je vais mourir aussi, si tu meurs ?_ lui vint l'étrange pensée. Il n'osa pas l'exprimer à voix haute. Il se contenta de pousser légèrement le corps du pied. Et de pâles paupières s'ouvrirent, révélant de sombres émeraudes au lieu de deux iris. Aussi soudainement qu'un coup de tonnerre, tout était différent. Il y a quelques secondes, il était toujours confiné dans les limites de son propre _rouge_, et tout à coup, dame Fortune lui offrait une nouvelle couleur à considérer…Du vert. Malgré l'obscurité, il l'avait bien noté. Parce qu'il regarda ce vert avec grande intensité. Quelque chose dans cette couleur verte troublait son esprit. Pourtant, il ne se rappellerait la prédiction des cartes qu'au cours des longs jours, des longues heures, au chevet du dormeur. En attendant qu'il ouvre encore une fois encore ses yeux…

Complémentaires. C'est vrai qu'ils l'étaient. Pas seulement en couleur. Antagonistes au point que c'en était presque drôle, même. Au point que les gens se retournaient souvent sur leur passage pour les fixer, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Au point que la présence de l'autre dans les parages relevait du même type de certitude que celle d'avoir ses deux mains. Au point que le besoin de l'Autre en devenait parfois douloureux.

oOoOoOo

_Et tout à coup, sur ce chemin désolé et boueux, tu te surprends à suivre comme un limier les empreintes presque invisibles de celui qui est parti, respirant l'air frais et humide comme si tu pouvais y déceler son odeur… Là, tu te prendrais presque pour un chasseur. Mais cet instinct n'est pas simplement guidé par la faim. Pourtant, tu as la sensation qu'il s'agit d'une question de survie._

_D'abord, ça a été facile : tu connais bien les environs. Tu n'as qu'à ne pas oublier ce que tu cherches, une personne, car tu n'es pas là pour errer sans but. La connaissance intime que tu as de l'esprit du brun te simplifie parfois les choses : tu sais, c'est tout. Les sentiers qu'il aime emprunter, les paysages qu'il aime contempler. Peut-être qu'il aura plus volontiers choisi ces chemins. La couleur de cette fleur (rouge…), comme un phare au sein de la verdure, tu es sûr qu'elle a attiré son regard. Mais chacun a ses limites._

_Malheureusement, tu réalises que tu ne ressembles en rien au saru qui est capable de suivre son maître à la trace (quand il n'est pas occupé à le mener par le bout du nez… Pauvre moine aveugle…). Et tu ne sais même pas exactement depuis combien de temps ta « proie » est partie. Aussi, après la frénésie des premiers kilomètres, à presque courir ; tout ce que tu comprends, maintenant, c'est que la piste est froide. Tu es un flambeur pathétique (et même pas très en forme, puisque tu as passé trop de temps dans les bars, récemment), mais pas un chasseur. Courir ? Mais à quoi ça sert si tu ne sais pas où aller ? Alors, tu t'arrêtes de marcher. Comme ça. Parce que comment diable vas-tu arriver à atteindre le but que tu t'es fixé ? _

oOoOoOo

La forêt est déserte, tout autour, et Hakkai ne sera pas aussi facile à trouver qu'un Gonou en train d'agoniser. Spécialement s'il ne le veut pas. La façon dont il semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre est assez pour signifier au _hanyou_ son intention de ne pas être rattrapé. Il n'aurait pas choisi un lieu où il était connu. Alors que faire, maintenant ?

Le rire désabusé de Gojyo retentit aux alentours quand il trouva la solution. Dans une de ses poches, sa main se referma sur la forme familière d'une de ces petites pièces qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Ses doigts jouèrent un moment avec le petit objet doré, qui capta un instant les rares rayons de lumière qui s'écoulaient au travers des feuillages commençant à prendre doucement les couleurs de l'automne.

On en revenait toujours au même point, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un l'abandonnait, et il se mettait en route, lui aussi. Cherchant sa destination dans le hasard. Son regard se posa sur les deux bras de la route qui se séparaient juste sous ses yeux. Le sol était trop sec pour espérer trouver des traces, ici. La pièce s'envola très haut, presque au point de toucher les feuilles, puis retomba dans sa main. Gauche. Il essaya de ne pas se souvenir le jour où Hakkai lui avait raconté que l'ancien mot pour gauche était « sinistre » (1)…C'est vrai que dans cette direction, la route avait l'air plus sombre et moins entretenue. Peut-être aussi plus attirante pour un fuyard, donc. Il marcha avec obstination la journée entière. C'était presque le crépuscule quand il atteignit un minuscule village (quelques maisons seulement) bien abrité dans une étroite vallée ombragée. La bâtisse plus éclairée de toutes (ce qui n'était pas grand-chose) était peut-être une auberge médiocre. Pourquoi pas. Il fit son entrée dans la place.

Le _hanyou_ étudia l'assemblée. Plus nombreuse que ce qu'il ne l'avait supposé du dehors, et trop occupée pour vraiment prêter attention à sa présence : c'était pour le mieux. Dame Fortune était avec lui, pour une fois (il réalisa que sa main dans sa poche agrippait toujours la petite pièce). Il pouvait voir Hakkai, juste un peu plus loin. Quelques pas au milieu des clients et il serait capable de l'atteindre, de lui parler. Mais Gojyo s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de faire ces derniers mètres, même après le long trajet pour arriver ici. Il pouvait seulement se tenir là, figé, et observer de loin son ami. S'il pouvait toujours l'appeler comme ça. Voilà comment il abandonna. Il avait été assez stupide pour croire des cartes. Les cartes ne sont que des morceaux de papier inutiles. Il ne devait pas y chercher son destin. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Et les présages, c'était du bidon. Vert et Rouge, hein ? Il était déjà en train de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la petite auberge affairée quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

« Vert et rouge ! Je le savais cria presque une voix féminine près de son oreille pour couvrir la rumeur de l'endroit. Il baissa les yeux. Cassandra, qui d'autre ? Qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de travailler là, un grand plateau couvert de verres vide posé sur sa hanche droite. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de saluer le _hanyou_, et détourna simplement les yeux pour regarder vers la cheminée au fond de la salle…

« Hakkai-san ! Quelqu'un pour vous ! » s'époumona-t-elle encore plus fort au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde. Le _kappa_ aurait pu jurer qu'il entendit un éclat de rire réjoui se mêler à sa voix. Il était pris.

Le _youkai_ aux yeux verts leva la tête à cet appel, surpris, et aperçu enfin le _hanyou_. Sa première réaction fut de sourire au premier coup d'œil, comme d'habitude à chaque fois que le _kappa_ apparaissait. Mais ce sourire se fit soudain hésitant, juste avant de disparaître quand il se souvint pourquoi il était parti. Il essaya de quitter son siège pour atteindre l'autre sortie. Mais avant même de s'en rendre compte, Gojyo l'avait déjà rattrapé, en quelques enjambées parmi les clients attablés. Sans réfléchir, il saisit le _youkai_ par l'épaule.

_'Te tiens_.

Ça le surprit, l'écho de triomphe avec lequel ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. De même que ce puissant sentiment de soulagement qui le submergea au même instant. Toute tension l'abandonna soudain. Et il se retrouva à court de mots quand l'autre se décida enfin à croiser son regard, l'air un peu mal à l'aise, son sac toujours en train de ballotter sur son épaule…Le silence aurait pu se prolonger un certain temps comme ça…Un peu gêné, Gojyo relâcha son étreinte sur l'étoffe verte de la chemise de son ami, mais demeura tout près. (2)

Tout ce que pouvait faire Hakkai, c'était le suivre, maintenant. La serveuse les accompagna jusqu'à une petite chambre sans un mot de plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, Gojyo n'était plus sûr de savoir quoi faire.

Une fois encore, il ressentit le besoin d'un contact pour être sûr que l'autre était vraiment là, et par-dessus tout, être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas encore. S'approchant d'Hakkai, il n'osa pas l'étreindre, cela aurait été par trop bizarre. Mais sa main se referma sur son bras en une sorte de besoin irrépressible de contact. Il se sentit soudain très possessif. Il attira le _youkai _aux yeux verts vers lui, comme pour parler au creux de son oreille.

« Alors maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Pourquoi tu es parti. Tu m'as promis que tu resterais, un jour. »

Le reproche rendait sa voix rauque. La tranquille inspiration avant de parler avait porté au nez du _hanyou_ la puissante senteur de pluie, de terre humide et de feuilles tombées venant de l'étoffe verte. L'odeur de la forêt qu'il avait traversée pour arriver ici. Et à la surface de sa peau, flottant encore à cet endroit quand il se pencha davantage vers le cou de son ami, c'était purement Hakkai. Ou peut-être pas…Il y avait aussi une feinte trace de…tabac ? Qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à Hakkai, donc… Non. C'était l'odeur de leur maison, réalisa-t-il avec un tranquille émerveillement.

Absorbé dans sa petite découverte, le _kappa_ ne remarqua pas le bref silence d'Hakkai avant qu'il ne réponde.

Celui-ci se sentait pris de cours. Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Quand… ? Ho.

_Alors, reste. _Presque une prièreDans sa concentration, Hakkai fronça légèrement les sourcils en se rappelant cette soirée. Le mot presque oublié sonna si clair dans son esprit :

_Hai_, avait-il simplement répondu. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait vraiment, en fait. Il le pensait vraiment, alors. C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de briser un serment ? Parce que, peut-on respecter une promesse si on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'on est ? Si on ne peut même pas compter sur soi-même pour rester fidèle à sa parole ?

« Pourquoi tu es parti, alors ? Je n'y comprends rien. » continuait Gojyo.

Le _youkai_ aux yeux verts n'avait pas su du tout à quoi s'attendre de la part de son colocataire au moment où celui-ci l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il n'avait même pas pensé que cet homme allait le _chercher_. Et, c'est sûr, il ne s'attendait pas simplement à ça.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ? Quelle drôle de question ! Il était parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas y faire face. Et parce qu'il pensait que le _hanyou_ ne le voudrait pas non plus. Et là… C'était comme si Gojyo ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, hier. Mais Hakkai se souvenait. La scène de toute cette soirée se déroula à nouveau dans son esprit, comme un vieux film, étrangement vivant. C'était étrange.

Hakkai poussa un long soupir. Il essaya de choisir ses mots avec précaution :

« La vraie question, ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis parti…C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester. »

#### **interlude : « Leaving » **####

_Je ne peux plus rester. _

_Parce qu'après ce qui s'était passé, cela avait été la seule certitude du youkai aux yeux verts. Il était en train de regarder le kappa toujours au sol, inconscient, et c'était la seule pensée claire dans son esprit rongé par la culpabilité. C'était trop grave. Même demander pardon au réveil du hanyou ne serait pas assez. Les mots « gomen nasai » auraient été incapables de franchir ses lèvres, de toute façon. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'excuse à ce qu'il avait fait. _

_Gojyo n'avait rein vu de son trouble, bien sûr. Il n'était même pas réveillé. C'était sans doute pour ça que le hanyou ne pouvait pas vraiment saisir l'état d'esprit de son ami. Durant cette minute où Hakkai avait pris la décision de s'en aller, il n'avait été que frayeur. Frayeur de ce qu'il était. Frayeur de la violence qu'il sentait vibrer en lui, celle qu'il avait été incapable de contrôler. Alors c'était ça être un youkai ? C'est ce qui rendait le choix facile pour quelqu'un que l'idée n'avait jamais effleuré qu'il aurait à partir un jour. _

_Il n'avait aucun désir d'être pardonné. Savoir que Gojyo le ferait sûrement n'y changeait rien, avait-il néanmoins pensé, en même temps qu'il prenait soin de son ami évanoui et qu'il portait le hanyou jusqu'à son lit._

_C'est pour cette raison qu'il réunit ses affaires avec une frénésie tellement étrange. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était se faire oublier. Partir sans laisser de trace était son seul souhait. Comme s'il avait pu souiller tout ce qu'il avait pu toucher en ce lieu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaya de n'oublier aucune de ses possessions… Il ne s'était pas agi d'une motivation issue de l'avidité. Ho, non. _

_Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire, et d'ailleurs, il ne le permettrait pas. Et si jamais il finissait par devenir bourreau comme il l'avait craint un jour ? Parce qu'en fait, même s'il s'était agi de circonstances fortuites, il avait levé la main sur Gojyo parce que celui-ci était un enfant tabou. Et cette pensée le rendait fou. Encore plus que les mots que le hanyou avait prononcés. Il voulait vraiment effacer jusqu'au moindre souvenir des jours qu'il avait passé jusque-là dans cette maison. Simplement pour effacer ce qui s'était passé un seul et unique jour. _

_Il y avait des nuits comme ça. Le hanyou revenait à la maison très tard le soir (ce qui voulait plutôt dire très tôt le matin). C'était pas grand-chose, la plupart du temps : il avait passé la nuit avec une femme quelconque dont il aurait oublié le nom le matin venu ; même s'il continuait à se vanter de la douceur de sa peau devant son petit-déjeuner… Mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. En réalité, c'était les très rares fois où Gojyo n'avait pas trouvé de compagne à son goût qu'Hakkai avait appris à craindre. D'abord, parce qu'alors le hanyou était beaucoup plus ivre que d'habitude. Au point que c'était presque un miracle qu'il se souvienne où il vivait et même s'arrange pour atteindre l'endroit par ses propres moyens. Ce qui était déjà bien assez pour s'inquiéter. Si l'ancien instituteur avait de la chance, le hanyou sombrait instantanément dans le sommeil, et il ne lui restait alors qu'à le traîner jusqu'à son lit. Ou… _

_Il était encore conscient et il parlait. Et Hakkai craignait ces paroles, car l'alcool avait le pouvoir d'abattre ses défenses. Toutes. Et Gojyo tiendraient certains propos. Qui le rendaient malade. _

_Gojyo était un homme bien. Hakkai avait appris à le connaître. Il était tellement plus que les mots hanyou ou enfant tabou que les gens utilisaient pour le définir. C'était facile de mépriser les gens qui parlaient ainsi de son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire quand c'était son ami lui-même qui se disait indigne de vivre ? L'horreur et la souffrance d'entendre de tels mots étaient glaçantes, car comment Gojyo pouvait-il même penser une telle chose ? Combien de fois avait-on pu lui dire cela pour qu'il en arrive lui-même à le croire ? _

_Hakkai ne le supportait pas. Et ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il pouvait se souvenir pendant une fraction de seconde ce que c'était que la souffrance, lui qui n'avait quasiment rien ressentit (ou s'y était refusé) depuis qu'il était devenu « Cho Hakkai ». Il fallait juste que ça s'arrête, même si c'était juste Gojyo parlant de lui-même. Il le supplia de cesser de dire de telles choses. Quelques fois, cela avait marché car sa voix pouvait toujours atteindre le kappa au fin fond de son désespoir et de sa stupeur alcoolique. Alors le flambeur se taisait brusquement pour regarder le brun avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux écarlates, et appelait son nom d'un ton d'incertitude troublée, comme s'il s'agissait d'un prodige, sa présence, ici, à ses côtés. _

_ Mais pas hier soir. Parce que cette fois-là, si absorbé dans son propre delirium, le kappa n'écoutait pas… Seulement, à un certain moment, l'ancien humain craqua. Juste comme ça. Il fallait que la hanyou arrête, ou lui, Hakkai, serait celui qui se mettrait à hurler au travers du voile rouge obscurcissant sur sa vision. Hakkai n'avait pas senti sa main former un poing serré. Il n'avait réalisé qu'il avait porté un coup que quand il sentit la douleur dans ses phalanges. Gojyo était tombé comme une masse. Pas un cri. Le poing qui volait vers son visage, il l'avait regardé venir sans comprendre. Comme une impossibilité devenue tout à coup réalité. Hakkai ne touche pas les gens… Comment pourrait-il frapper ? _

_Mais la question n'était pas le comment. La question était le pourquoi. Des mots. De simples mots de dégoût de soi de son ami. C'était étrange comme l'ancien humain avait été totalement incapable de le supporter. La façon dont le hanyou avait parlé de lui-même… Comment cela pouvait-il l'affecter de cette manière ? Hakkai refusa d'y réfléchir. Il fallait juste qu'il l'arrête. Son calme lui revint avec le silence dans la pièce principale. Et ensuite, la réalisation. _

_Connais-toi toi-même. Apprends à maîtriser la bête à l'intérieur de toi, maintenant, avaient dit les Trois Aspects. Bon programme. Mais pour le youkai nouveau-né, ce soir-là c'était surtout la découverte effrayante de ce qui était tapi derrière le masque de son humanité. Il avait pensé que les limiteurs suffisaient pour garder la violence sous contrôle. Il avait presque été capable de oublier ce qu'il était maintenant. Comme si rien n'avait changé dans son corps et dans son âme. Comme s'il n'avait pas été marqué par ses actes. Mais là… Son self-contrôle avait été si facilement brisé ! Il avait juste craqué, sans avertissement. Pouvoir ou sentiments, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les maîtriser sans mettre en danger les gens autour de lui. Mettre en danger Gojyo. _

_Alors il avait choisi de partir. Simple, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La route qu'il avait suivie, il s'en souvenait à peine. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait atterri ici, vers la mi-journée. Il avait été accueilli par une petite femme si amicale (et lui étant si poli) qu'il n'avait pu éviter de lui dire son nom. Il décida de se reposer quelques heures. Mais qu'il partirait aussitôt arrivée la tombée de la nuit. Il ne se sentait pas encore assez éloigné pour s'arrêter. _

« Oh, en passant, j'adore vos yeux. » dit-elle avant d'aller lui chercher du thé et de la nourriture, comme si cette phrase avait une signification qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gojyo était là aussi. Hakkai était incapable de décider s'il en était heureux ou pas.

##### **fin de l'interlude** #####

« Pourquoi tu es parti, alors ? Je ne comprends pas du tout. »

Et Hakkai parla, le regard dans le vide tandis que les mots sortaient. Et Gojyo écouta avec intensité, bien sûr. Mais plus les mots s'écoulaient de la bouche d'Hakkai, le plus il se sentait s'étonner.

C'était tout ? J'ai dit quelque chose comme ça, et c'était assez pour… 

Cela allait au-delà de sa compréhension. Il y a longtemps, peut-être que ça aurait eu un sens pour lui…Peut-être qu'il se rappelait son frère ayant ce genre de réaction et étant en colère contre lui (ou même carrément bouleversé) à cause de la façon dont son petit frère parlait de ce qu'il était.

Gojyo n'était qu'un enfant en ce temps-là, et tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa « mère » refusait de l'aimer. C'était si facile après ça de croire toutes les choses atroces que les gens du village disaient à son propos. Jien avait essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi cela faisait si mal d'entendre son gamin de frère parler comme ça, et par-dessus tout _pourquoi_ Gojyo n'avait pas le droit de même croire de telles choses. Puis, presque avec timidité, Jien ajoutait toujours qu'il l'aimait de toute façon. Et il lui répétait combien ça faisait mal d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Mais Jien était Jien. Il était son frère, alors il tenait à lui. Hakkai _n'était pas _son frère. Il ne devrait pas être blessé par de tels mots. Il était supposé être comme tous les autres et _croire_ ces mots. Mais ce n'était pas le cas…

Gojyo. N'ose même jamais penser qu'une telle chose puisse jamais faire que je te méprise.

Ok. Peut-être qu'Hakkai tenait à lui, alors. C'était presque incroyable, presque un miracle, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui arriver encore, après Jien. Jien qui l'avait quitté, finalement. Parce que son amour féroce pour un frère qui n'en valait pas la peine l'avait amené à tuer sa propre mère. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter de poser encore les yeux sur lui, après ça…

Mais Hakkai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'ils en arrivent au même résultat ? Il était parti comme tous les autres, en fait. Peut-être que le _youkai_ aux yeux verts lut d'une certaine manière l'interrogation sur ses traits…

« Je t'ai blessé, » éluda Hakkai d'un haussement d'épaule. La main du _hanyou_ vola d'elle-même vers sa mâchoire, effleurant l'ecchymose sombre sur sa peau. Il vit l'ancien humain tressaillir, car ce geste lui rappelait trop que le coup qu'il avait porté faisait toujours mal à son ami. Il lança encore un regard d'excuse au _kappa_.

_Pas comme tu crois_, aurait pu dire Gojyo. Mais le _hanyou_ n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de changer un petit peu. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Hakkai de s'ouvrir à lui s'il n'était pas capable de le faire aussi un peu…

« Ça fait encore plus mal quand t'es pas là. Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça… » répondit-il en regardant n'importe où dans la petite pièce du moment que ce n'était pas dans la direction du _youkai _aux yeux verts. Mais les faux prétextes étaient tellement plus faciles, même quand le sens de sa phrase était toujours en suspens dans leur silence. « …_Ma _! C'est trop facile de plumer Tonpu et les autres, à la taverne…J'ai besoin d'un partenaire décent de temps en temps pour se mesurer à moi aux cartes, après tout ! »

Hakkai reprit enfin la parole :

« C'est peut-être toi l'enfant tabou, mais c'est moi qui porte malheur aux gens autour de moi… » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je me fiche de la malchance, » rétorqua aussitôt le _kappa_. « Je sais comment on triche aux cartes ! »

Cette fois, Gojyo entendit le petit rire d'Hakkai accueillir cette étrange réponse. Le _youkai_ aux yeux verts aurait eu du mal à expliquer la raison de cette joie soudaine qu'il ressentait à une conversation pourtant si triviale. Quant à Gojyo, ce son lui avait horriblement manqué. Quand il était encore un jeune _hanyou_, beaucoup de gens avaient ri de lui. C'était parce que les gens sont méchants. C'était parce que les gens haïssent ce qu'il est. Durant toute son enfance, il avait haï le rire. Le seul qu'il pouvait chérir, c'était celui de son frère, chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient joués des tours, ou qu'ils avaient juste parlé de la vie qu'ils voulaient avoir plus tard, qu'ils partageaient leurs rêves. Il était un homme maintenant, et il savait que les rêves ne sont que ça…Des rêves. Mais avec Hakkai, c'était différent. Son rire était comme un trille léger de joie teintée mélancolie. Il ne faisait jamais mal. Même s'il connaissait assez bien Hakkai pour savoir quand son ami pouvait l'utiliser comme une sorte de bouclier, exactement comme lui-même utilisait son comportement excessif pour cacher une part de lui.

« Alors comment ça se fait que c'est toujours moi qui gagne ? » demanda Hakkai, le regardant droit dans les yeux, cette fois.

« Parce que _toi, _tu n'es pas une _mauvaise donne._ » répondit solennellement le joueur de poker.

« Je vois. »

« Non, pas du tout. » coupa rapidement Gojyo. « Mais du moment que tu rentres avec moi, tout sera Ok. »

Mais contre toute attente, Hakkai sembla se dérober encore. Le _kappa_ sentit ses espoirs s'effondrer. Ce qu'il craignait le plus, son pire démon, cela avait toujours été le regard des autres. Hakkai l'avait presque guéri de ça, d'une certaine manière. Et quant à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui, Gojyo, contre les démons intérieurs de l'ancien humain (ou plutôt son _youkai_ intérieur, devrait-on dire) ? Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre quelque chose d'enfoui de cette manière dans l'autre, même s'il pouvait clairement voir ce qui le faisait souffrir…

« Hakkai, » soupira le _kappa_. « Des fois, je me sens pitoyable. »

Après une courte pause désespérée, avec l'ébauche un sourire soudain et ravageur, l'étincelle familière du flambeur brûlant dans ses iris rouges, il ajouta pourtant : « Face, je gagne et tu restes. Pile, je perds, et toi…Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

D'un geste fluide, il prit quelque chose dans son jean et l'envoya voler vers le plafond. Le petit disque métallique était déjà haut dans les airs, Hakkai n'avait plus le temps de protester. Tout n'était plus qu'une pure question de chance, maintenant. Un pari.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je peux pas perdre.

Quand la pièce retomba, Gojyo l'attrapa au vol, et la posa d'un air décidé sur le dos de sa main gauche, la couvrant de l'autre. Se tenant silencieux, sans bouger, légèrement penché en avant comme pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses mains…Et soudain, incertain peut-être.

C'était si différent de l'homme qu'Hakkai connaissait ! C'était plutôt troublant, mais très révélateur, quelque part. Le _kappa_ prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ôter sa main pour voir la pièce. Mais une troisième main se referma sur son poignet, l'empêchant de regarder. Hakkai parla lentement tandis que la pièce restait dissimulée sous la paume du _hanyou_.

« Tu as gagné. Crois-moi, je vois toujours juste. Tu le sais bien, non ? »

Parce que, qui était-il pour décider à la place de Gojyo s'il était toujours désireux de prendre le risque de le garder prés de lui ?

Gojyo hocha la tête.

« Bien, » conclut Hakkai en relâchant son étreinte. La pièce disparut avec diligence dans une poche. Le joueur de cartes (quel dommage) n'osa pas regarder le résultat. Comme Hakkai l'avait dit, tout allait bien.

oOoOoOo

« Vous partez ensemble ? » appela une voix féminine, lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard. Hakkai hocha la tête. (3)

oOoOoOo

Ils marchaient dans un silence agréable. Une qualité de silence qui était un étonnement sans fin pour Gojyo. Il avait fait l'expérience de beaucoup de silences, depuis le jour où il avait quitté la maison, il y a des années, juste après Jien. Le silence du mépris. Le silence de la haine. Le silence de l'ignorance. Le silence sans profondeur de celui qui est repu de sexe. Le silence était le manque de chaleur humaine. Mais celui-là était complètement différent.

« Le _namagusa bouzu_ m'a demandé pourquoi tu persistais à rester avec moi, une fois. »

Gojyo n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il avait parlé sans le vouloir, seulement parce qu'il était en train de repenser aux évènements du jour qui venait juste de s'écouler. Hakkai sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui, mais répondit néanmoins.

« Oh. Il m'a demandé aussi, une fois, à Chou an. »

« Et ? »

« Je n'ai pas répondu. »

Parce que, « _Je veux dire, il ne se souvient jamais du jour pour sortir les ordures. Je me fais du souci… » _On ne peut pas appeler ça une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de m'accrocher à toi comme ça. » ajouta Hakkai après quelques minutes. Il le pensait vraiment.

Le _kappa_ se souvint du reproche dans la voix du moine quand il avait déclaré qu'il prenait trop le brun pour acquis. C'était presque drôle d'apprendre qu'Hakkai nourrissait la même interrogation à son égard.

« Écoute. Tu étais même pas parti pendant un jour entier que je me sentais perdu. Comme un étranger dans ma propre maison. Alors qui c'est qui s'accroche à l'autre, là, je me le demande… »

Il n'y a pas de moment idéal pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on tient à lui. On ne le connaît jamais avec certitude. Et ce ne sont pas des mots faciles. Juste à cet instant, dans l'obscurité, Gojyo aurait pu parler à Hakkai de l'étrange découverte qu'il venait de faire. Marcher donnait le temps de penser. Le temps de se rendre compte. Les choses étaient déjà bien différentes. D'avant Hakkai. Ce ne fut pas très long avant de pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce sentiment.

L'acceptation du besoin qu'on ressent de la présence de l'autre. La certitude de compter pour quelqu'un. C'était clair, non ?

Tout ça, ils l'avaient déjà. Et rien n'allait changer de sitôt, puisqu'Hakkai rentrait avec lui. Gojyo pensa qu'il avait le temps d'ordonner ses sentiments. Il repoussa à plus tard.

Il paria.

Dix pas. Si rien ne se passe avant dix pas, peut-être que je lui dirai maintenant.

Il commença à compter en silence…Pied droit après pied gauche…

_Dix – neuf – huit - … - _

Alors c'était le moment, hein ? L'endroit était agréable. Le seul son était le doux bruissement des feuilles que la fraîche brise nocturne agitaient encore dans les branches. Le clair de lune était faible, mais donnait une atmosphère intime au lieu. Hors de la réalité de la crue lumière du jour, ce serait plus facile de parler. Pourquoi pas, après tout…

_Deux - …_

Gojyo prit une profonde inspiration. Était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, quand…

Quand un petit dragon blanc s'écrasa aux pieds d'Hakkai dans un nuage de poussière et de sable, avec un faible cri. Le moment était passé. Ils avaient soudainement autre chose à penser.

…

« Hé ! Tu peux pas le recueillir juste comme ça ! Tu sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Où est-ce que je serais maintenant, si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas _recueilli juste comme ça_, un jour ? »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils étaient trois, maintenant…Et la vie continua. Gojyo se sentait bien avec cette routine qui se mettait à nouveau branle dans la petite maison. Il n'avait plus besoin de repenser à cette nuit-là.

oOo **Owari** oOo

(1)…Minute culturelle du piaf. Gauche : en latin « sinistra », qui donna le « senestre » (par opposition à dextre) du moyen âge. Et racine commune avec notre « sinistre ». En lien avec les vieilles méthodes de divination : la gauche était un côté défavorable. Fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Gojyo se rappelle exactement l'explication d'Hakkai-_sensei_ bien sûr…

(2) director's cut / scène coupée au montage :

« Si vous avez besoin d'un endroit un peu plus tranquille, la chambre **58** est libre. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi 58 quand on a que onze chambres dans toute l'auberge… » intervint Cassandra, une tignasse de cheveux blonds surgissant de la foule derrière, se joignant à eux …

« C'est bon, on la prend. » dit aussitôt Gojyo.

(3) director's cut / scène coupée au montage :

Cassandra tourna les talons pour donner un coup de pied au tibia de Gojyo, geste qui surprit grandement le _youkai_ aux yeux verts.

« Maintenant, tu me payes ! » ajouta-t-elle. L'ancien instituteur sembla réaliser qu'elle ne parlait pas du prix de la chambre.

« Essaye pas de comprendre : c'est un vieux pari qu'elle a gagné… »

« Sûr que j'ai gagné ! »

« Quel genre de pari ? »

« Cent balles de plus si tu te tais… » souffla discrètement Gojyo à son oreille, se penchant légèrement vers la femme…

« Me souviens pas exactement. Ça fait longtemps. Mais j'ai une meilleure mémoire des chiffres et de l'argent : ça doit être le job de serveuse, le nombre de factures impayées est impressionnant dans un bar ! Je me souviens que j'ai gagné, mais il était fauché, ce jour-là… » Elle haussa innocemment les épaules. « Le connaissant, c'était une question de cartes ou de femmes… »

« Sans doute… » approuva poliment Hakkai, mais avec un léger sourire. _Elle était… bizarre._

« Pas de voyage en vue ? » appela-t-elle une dernière fois. Ils étaient déjà dehors.

« Nan, on rentre juste chez nous. » répondit Gojyo par-dessus son épaule.

« Dommage… » Elle avait l'air extrêmement déçue, en les regardant s'éloigner.

_Vraiment… bizarre._

**_Mot de la fin._**

Oui, je sais, j'ai encore cassé un lemon (lol). Mais vous étiez prévenues, y'avait marqué yaoï hinté dans le résumé, si je ne m'abuse…(sourire innocent). Et puis, c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle du dragon (doit-on en déduire que Goujun a toujours une dent contre ce Kenren qui s'est amusé à débaucher son marshal y'a 500 ans ?). Et puis faut pas être triste : Gojyo a un loooooong voyage vers l'Ouest devant lui pour apprendre à saisir les occasions et finir par l'avoir bien à lui son _youkai_…

Pour info, cette fic a vu le jour parce que j'ai retrouvé un vieux jeu de cartes que ma maman avait eu avec un tube de crème pour les mains quand j'étais petite, et grâce à Tad Williams et à son cycle du Roi de l'Orage (qui osera me dire que Josua et Déornoth sont pas louches ?) dont un dialogue a inspiré le fait qu'Hakkai déteste quand « _son »_ _hanyou_ dit du mal de lui-même…(merci spécial à **Flo-chan-muse-à-piaf-involontaire** pour m'avoir conforté dans l'idée, sur msn y'a longtemps, que ça pouvait coller)

**Merci encore** à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout. (s'incline profondément)


End file.
